Mission Impossible
by OneWingedHeron53
Summary: Akira realizes that she has feelings for Harima. Feelings she thought she abandoned, apparently, they came back. She is now on a mission to ensure that Harima will be hers, despite his feelings for Tenma. Mission Impossible Faction.


**I decided to write this when I saw the lack of the Mission Impossible Faction.**

**So here's a one-shot of the said Faction; HarimaxAkira**

**Please enjoy and review please.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of this. I'm only a mere writer, hoping for Jin Kobayashi to continue School Rumble and give it a more happier ending without everyone having false happiness.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**Mission Impossible**

Akira Takano is a young woman who is able to suppress her emotions. Never have she shouted in anger, never have she laughed in bliss, never has she smiled in joy. Of course she smiled a little every now and then, but that only lead her friends to think she was planning something.

Harima Kenji is a young man, an ex-deliquent who found comfort in drawing manga. He quit the lone wolf life when he saved Tenma Tsukamoto, a girl he fell in love with. Ever since a misunderstanding, he dedicated his life to be someone else for her. He started drawing manga to escape reality since he found out the love of his life is in love with someone else he deemed WAY less interesting. Being a determined bonehead, he still tried to tell Tenma he loved her even if she won't accept it.

Through out his days in highschool, Harima has been involved in several misunderstandings. Probably in the Guinness Book of Records for that. One including being in a relationship with Eri Sawhicka and another similar one, but with Yakumo Tsukamoto, the younger sister of the girl he really loves; Tenma Tsukamoto.

The culture festival already passed by, which was a success, despite Harima accidentally playing Sleeping Beauty, Yakumo accidentally being part of the show, Akira's brilliant mind has pulled it through. Now tired from the excitement, **(AN: not that he did anything, but sleep) **Harima laid asleep on his desk.

Eri Sawachika; a rich girl who kind of suffers from split personality. One moment, she's kind and quiet to people, the next second, she's biting their heads off. Of course, after several misunderstandings with Harima may have enforced that. As well as the fact that despite being a rich girl having whatever she wants that money could buy, she feels quite lonely as her father is always too busy for her. **(AN: All she wants is to cook food for him, but knowing her culinary skills, maybe he's trying to avoid it?)**

She looked at Harima in disdain, still getting over the thought that she almost kissed him. Confusingly, it was like SHE wanted to kiss him. She fought Tenma's little sister for his lips. Although she confirmed that Yakumo only fought back to prevent the show from being ruined. When Eri withdrew from the fight, she felt a little jealousy, although she convinced herself that the spotlight was stolen from her. **(AN: Knowing her, this will probably be her excuse.)**

"Still want to play Sleeping Beauty?" Akira asked, glancing over her book to watch Eri.

Banging her head on her desk, she quickly recoiled, "What? No! Of course not." Eri defended herself, rather to quickly.

"Your speed at hesitating shows otherwise." Akira pointed out, putting her nose back in the book.

Smiling smugly, Mikoto leaned closer, "If I were to guess, I'd say you were jealous of Yakumo stealing Harima's kiss from you" She replied, in her creepy tone.

"You were fighting pretty rough. It was like watching the real thing." Akira stated, still in her calm little tone.

"What are you guys talking about? The only thing I'm jealous about is Yakumo taking my spotlight. I was suppose to be the hero!" Eri snapped, refusing their claims. **(AN: Hey, what do you know? I was right.)**

"Riiiggghht" **(AN: Unfortunately, they don't believe her.)**

Thinking back quickly, Eri smiled, "Besides, wasn't it Akira who kissed him?" She countered.

"I only kissed him because I knew Yakumo would fake the kiss. And we all know that we would have a more longer play if you were to kiss him. Besides, it was on the nose. It doesn't count" Akira answered in her dull tone.

"Like hell it doesn't count" Eri muttered.

"Why? You want it?" Akira asked putting her book down.

"Huh?" Eri asked bewildered, but before she could clarify what Takano meant, she was already inches away from her face.

"His kiss. You want it?" She asked, moving closer to her face.

Mikoto could only watched in confusion as well as the rest of the class...as well as getting 'Buddha' Nishimoto and his army of perves attention. Yoshidayama got another nosebleed.

"What? No! I-"

"To feel his hot breath nearing your lips." Akira got closer.

"When was the last time you brushed your teeth?"

Fuyuki got his camera out.

"Tasting his chocolate mint covered lips" Closer.

"Chocolate Mint? What the hell!"

Yoshidayama passed out from bloodloss.

"His rough, yet delicate tongue exploring your mouth" Closer.

"Your starting to freak me out"

Harima snored away.

As fast as she got close, she retreated just as fast, "Think I'll hold onto it for a while longer" She stated as she went back to her book.

Shaking off her confusion, Eri stared at her, "Now why would you hold onto his kiss?" She asked without thinking.

"So you do want it" Akira guessed.

"What? No! It's not that. Pass it on to Yakumo." She quickly countered.

Akira scoffed again, her obviousness was too simple, "She didn't want it. I'll hold onto it because there's too much attention." She pointed out.

Eri looked around and saw she was right. Most of the boys were staring at them, Mikoto and the girls stood confused, Yoshidayama laid on the floor twitching, Fuyuki lowered his camera in disappointment, and Harima formed a snot bubble while snoring. Eri sat down on her desk embarrassed.

Harima woke up from his nap and got up, "Need a drink of water" He muttered lazily and yawned, exiting the classroom.

Not wanting to stay embarrassed, Eri got up and left as well. For no reason, Akira got up and left as well.

Noticing the absence of the two girls, Fuyuki grabbed out his camera again. "There was too much attention, so they stopped. Wherever they are, they'll probably do it. And I'm going to be there to catch it" He replied to himself and left the classroom as well.

Exiting the classroom, he looked around, "Now where are they?" He muttered quietly, looking left and right. He then noticed the redhead ascending the stairs, "Ah, the roof. The perfect place to make out." He continued talking to himself and pursued the girl.

**On the roof**

Harima leaned on the fence, bordering the school roof to prevent injuries. He continued to stare at the distance, until his concentration was interrupted by the door closing. Looking back, he saw Akira, _"Huh, wonder why she's here. Oh well, probably nothing to do with me."_ He thoughted quietly to himself and continued to stare at the distance.

Akira walked towards him and stood besides him, "Thought you were getting water?" She pointed out.

Harima shrugged his shoulders, "Too noisy in the classroom." He answered truthfully.

Akira continued to stare at the distance, "No argument there." She agreed. After a few seconds of silence, she decided to break it, "Some festival, huh?" She asked.

"Yeah, I have to admit. It was different." He agreed, "Hey, thanks for breaking me and Tenma's sister out of the kiss during the play." He gratefully replied.

Looking over at him, Akira nodded, "It was nothing." **(AN: Was it really?) **She then looked back at the distance. "What were you two doing there anyway?" She asked.

"Heh, your actually asking?" He answered, since people always knew her being smart enough to find the roots of a situation. "Anyways, I just naturally fell asleep there and I guess Tenma's sister tried waking me up" He answered.

"Did you actually want her kiss?" Akira continued asking questions.

Scoffing, Harima crossed his arms, "Heh, no. I would never force her to do something like that. When I first kiss a girl, I want it by natural causes. Not by some stupid play." **(AN: Exception; Tenma Tsukamoto)** He replied. **(AN: He really does say nice things every now and then.)**

Akira looked at him, "You want it back?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"Your kiss. I'll gladly give it back so you can properly give it to someone else ." She explained quickly. **(AN: Akira Takano; devious enough to get a kiss from any guy.)**

For Harima's level of intelligence, **(AN: Which is quite low, mind you.) **this actually made sense, "Alright. If you want to willingly give it back." He accepted, unaware of Fate's cruel intentions. **(AN: Harima Kenji; dumb enough to fall for any trick in the romance department.)**

Akira's face showed no emotions, but behind that mask, she was suprised. Before she could change her mind, Harima already stood inches away from her face. Seeing he was waiting for her next move, she leaned up and their lips met, giving Harima's kiss back.

Behind the doors, a camera clicked. He may not have got what he wanted, but this was definitely worth snapping a photo of. Closing the door, Fuyuki quickly ran back to class to spread the news.

The two broke from their embrace with Harima leaving towards the door, "Class will start soon, we should get back." He replied, walking away before stopping and looking back, "Thanks."

Akira stood bewildered, looking down and faintly touching her lips. "Right." She answered, catching up to Harima. _"Is this what they call disappointment?" _She thought quietly to herself.

As the two neared the room, they heard quite a loud ruckus. "Those two?" "Wait, which one is he going out with?" "This is very...suprising." "No kidding." Harima looked at Akira curiously, who did the same. Cautiously, Harima slid open the door to their demise. Immediately, the noise stopped upon their arrival.

Mikoto was the one who broke the silence, "Congratulations for the new couple!" This was followed by cheers.

"What?"

Someone showed their picture of them embracing, "Don't you two just look cute embracing like that?" Immediately, Harima's face scrunched up, **(AN: The same face he made when Yakumo gave him his lunch with all her love.) **and Akira's eyebrow twitched.** (AN: I'm so willing to bet this is the most emotion she has ever shown.) **Harima immediately looked at Fuyuki and punched him across the room. "Isn't blind love wonderful?" He called out with no regrets.

**Class starts**

Itoko sat behind the desk, looking at a certain photo and passing a smugly glance towards Akira every now and then. The entire class went on working, except for Harima and Akira who sat in deep thought.

Akira stared blankly at her paper lost in thought. _"How did I not notice him there? I'm trained much more better than that. Was I distracted by...No, it can't be. My life has no room for such things." _She thoughted quietly to herself, refusing the fact of falling in love with the deliquent.

Harima was in deep thought as well, _"Damn it! First Rich girl, then Tenma's sister, now HER? I don't even know her name. Akin, Akimbo?"_ He frustratingly thought to himself.

Itoko stood up, "Akira?"

"Akira! That's her name!" Harima shouted, standing up with his finger pointing in the air. He then realized that all eyes were on him. "Sorry, just thinking out loud." He apologized, sitting back down.

"Can I talk to you?" Itoko finished her sentence. Without word, Akira followed her out the class.

Mitoko leaned smugly over to Harima, "Thinking of your new love?" She asked in a singsong tone.

Harima, disturbed by the fact, slammed his head on his desk so hard, he practically knocked himself out.

**Outside the classroom**

After Akira closed the door, Itoko looked around to make sure no one was around, "Seems I slipped up somewhere during your training" She replied, looking at Akira carefully.

"Itoko, there's nothing going on between me and Harima." Akira defended herself.

"You don't have to hide it." Itoko quickly countered, "You may be hard to read by others, but I can read you like a book. After all, I was the one who taught you that way. To be an emotionless spy." Itoko explained.

"Itoko..."

"Your in love. You found someone to keep you on your toes. Don't worry about it. Your still young." Itoko stated, looking inside the classroom every now and then.

Akira remained silent, true she has been able to predict others. Harima occasionally, but it's always a different song each time. She then let out a small scoff, "I suppose Harima is impossible to predict, with him living under the same roof as you." She pointed out.

Itoko looked back into the classroom to only see Mikoto trying to wake Harima, who had a noticeable bump on his head; "In truth, Harima was always the unpredictable one. I was suprised when he accepted to move in with me. Him coming to school and attending and participating in school events is another deal." She answered.

"By the way, where's Tenma and Eri?" Akira asked, changing the topic.

Itoko sighed, but decided to spare her, "Tenma called in sick. Something about eating too much cake. Eri asked for a leave, claiming she's not feeling well. If you ask me, she was just too embarrassed to stick around." She answered.

Akira closed her eyes, "Typical..."

"Don't get too attached. And don't reveal your current occupation. You know what they do if agents are found out." Itoko warned and went into the classroom.

"Itoko..." Akira called out, still trying to clear the misunderstanding, but Itoko closed the door.

Feeling defeat; not showing it, Akira walked back to her seat and started doing her work, only to find out she couldn't concentrate. _"Why can't I focus?"_ She kept on thinking.

Back to Harima; who's still out cold, Itoko kept poking his body, which responded by pained mumbles.

Growling in frustation, Itoko pushed his head, in which Harima responded by grabbing his pencil and throwing it at her. Itoko then dumped cold water on him in which resulted with a panicking Harima.

Akira then gave in to the affection she felt for him.

**After School**

Harima sat on the stairs behind the gym in deep thought, using his dark vibes to repel people away.

However, as it turns out, one wasn't affected by it, Akira walked calmly towards him. Standing in front of him for a while, she sighed and moved to sit besides him. Harima however, didn't notice because he was in deep thought.

"Harima?" She called out towards him.

Immediately breaking out of his concentration, Harima looked at Akira, "Come to kill me for embarrassing you?" He asked, not caring at all.

"Now why would I do that?" She asked as innocently as she can. In truth, that was her plan earlier before her talk with Itoko

Letting out a little scoff, Harima went back to staring at the sky, "You don't show any emotion, so it's a natural thought. Speaking of which, I saw your eyebrow twitch, I think that's the only emotion I saw you display" He explained, imagining a cloud bunny with a laser cannon.

Looking ahead, she began to scheme on how to have Harima all to herself. Then she got it, "Want to continue on fooling them?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"I'm often bored during school hours, but ever since they mistook us as a couple, I found it quite fun explaining a misunderstanding." She explained her plot. She knew Harima would be dense enough to fall for it.

Harima looked at her bewildered, "So basically, your asking me to act like your boyfriend just for the hell of it?" He asked, confirming what she said.

"Until I get bored of it. Besides, you could use this to your advantage for your other relationships" She added.

Harima still wasn't sure of it, it did sound one-sided, that is until she added her last remark, so he began to think, _"Wait, she's right, I could use this to my advantage. Once Tenma finds out that I'm going out with her best friend, she'll get jealous and come running in my arms, begging me to go out with her instead and she'll forget about Karasuma. On the other hand, once Rich Girl sees us, she'll finally leave me alone. Yes, two birds with one stone. This could work afterall." _He thoughted for a while. Thinking isn't really his best quality.

"Harima?" Akira called out, seeing his silence. _"Maybe he found out. Then he's smarter then I thought"_

"I'll do it"

_"Guess not"_

"Now how long will this last?" Harima wondered out loud.

"Until I get bored." She announced.

"Or until Tenma wants me" He added quickly and gleefully.

_"Figures, he still wants Tenma. But that's not going to happen." _She thoughted to herself. "For our first act, I'm going to have to ask for the kiss back." She requested.

"You got it!" Harima agreed, lost within his ideas. He then planted a huge one on her lips.

A camera clicked.

Akira didn't really except him to be so forward about the kiss, but knowing him, he wasn't thinking straight. Nevertheless, she took the kiss back, until he pulled away. "Now we kick some photographer's ass" She pointed out and they both looked towards a box which had a sign 'Fuyuki totally not in here'

Seeing his cover blown, Fuyuki immediately ran away within the box with the new couple running after him.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

**And there we go, possibly the first Mission Impossible fic on the site.**

**Bleh, I may have blew the ending. I originally planned something else, but I couldn't carry it out. May make this into a mini series or not; depending on feedback.**

**I also may have got them a bit OC, so sorry if I did.**

**Lastly, I'm currently unsure if Itoko is a spy as well. Most fics I read about her usually has her as a spy who trained Akira, which could explain on why Itoko creates devices, but bleh...**

**Review please. Regular Comments may be answered. Constructive Criticism highly welcome. Flamers will be ignored and laughed at.**


End file.
